


Your Princess is in Another Castle

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings AU, Multi, zelda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why the fuck are we doing this?” Michael asked, sending his sword through another stalfo in whatever dungeon they were in now.</p>
<p>“Because there’s a prince and princess in a castle somewhere that need our help,” Lindsay said, firing arrow after arrow into eyegores.<br/>--<br/>Imagine your OTP in the last game you played, so enjoy this vaguely Zelda themed drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Princess is in Another Castle

“Why the fuck are we doing this?” Michael asked, sending his sword through another stalfo in whatever dungeon they were in now.

“Because there’s a prince and princess in a castle somewhere that need our help,” Lindsay said, firing arrow after arrow into eyegores.

Michael stabbed a popo with vehemence as he moved toward the giant chest in the room. “The crown prince and princess, that are betrothed to each other to unite the kingdoms, so remind me again what we’re getting out of this.”

Lindsay fired another volley, taking out the enemy that had snuck up behind him. “Yeah, and we’re married, doesn’t mean I don’t want my kiss from the princess after we save them.”

Michael took the key from his pocket and was unsurprised that it fit perfectly in the chest on the elevated platform that sat in the center of the room. He pulled out the twin amulets from the inside and handed one of them off to Lindsay as he slid his on over his head. “I’m not gonna be some bed warmer for the royal family, even if they are hot as hell.”

“C’mon, don’t tell me you wouldn’t be a little interested in a romp in the silky royal sheets, and no one said anything about giving up adventuring. Just a shift from adventuring to guarding, maybe.”

“What the fuck are you on about, Linds,” Michael asked, taking his aggression out on some unsuspecting pot smashing it against the ground and pocketing the rupees that fell to the ground.

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t love being Prince Gavin’s right hand, you could make sure he’s safe while he does his princely duties.”

“You couldn’t think of a single thing that a prince does, could you?”

“I don’t need to, this time next week we’ll be living it.”

“Oh yeah, and you’re gonna be Princess Meg’s lady in waiting?”

“Fuck off, we both know I’d be making sure this shit doesn’t happen again.”

“You seem pretty sure we’re gonna get something out of this, you do remember that half the town thinks we’re the ones that kidnapped them right.”

Lindsay sent him a cocksure grin and a wink, brimming with an easy confidence that reminded him exactly why he married her in the first place, “Of course I’m sure, we’re saving the prince and princess. The least they could do is clear our names and leave us with a small parting gift to show their thanks.”

“What part of betrothed, like to each other, are you not getting? The only parting gift we’re getting is hopefully enough rupees to make us rich beyond our wildest dreams.”

“I understand every part of betrothed, just like I understand what it means when crown royalty is checking out your husband’s ass.”

Michael was a hardened adventurer who had explored countless dungeons and killed all sorts of creatures that lived in them, so he was absolutely not blushing at the way his wife was waggling her eyebrows and the thought of the handsome prince and beautiful princess checking him out. “You have nothing else to say about this?” he asked, thinking his _wife_ should really not be so cool with all of this.

"Of course I do, I want to say that when we’re their consorts or concubine or body guards with benefits, that I want one of the outside spots in the bed." Michael grinned as she kept going, "Cause there's a lot of body heat with four people and I bet that whatever they're sleeping on in the palace holds it a little better than our bed in the village."

"You seem awfully sure that were getting anything else out of this, other than clearing our names."

"First we saved them from the dungeon and now were saving the kingdom, I think the standard prize is a kiss from the prince and princess, and that's when they don't even like you."

"And you think they like us?"

"I think we're the ones that got called when they were in trouble in the first place, and I think they were both a little grabby as we were sneaking them up to the sanctuary."

"They were following us through the dark of course they were a little grabby they didn't want to get lost." Michael didn't even think he was fooling himself, as he argued with his wife while they walked to where the map said the next amulet they needed was hidden.

"Sure you can go with that, but you know the ass isn't the first thing I think to grab when I'm worried about losing someone, but the prince seemed awfully fond of yours."

"Like I missed you staring at the princess the whole time, did you let go of her hand once as we were sneaking through the castle, to help me dispatch of those guards?"

"Yeah, to keep her from getting wet in the sewers. Right around the time you let Prince Gavin climb your back, so he didn't get wet either. I'm sure you're dying to know how much more detailed that corset was up close."

Michael flushed, mostly just glad she hadn’t called him on where his hands had been while he helped the prince stay on his back, but maybe he should now that he knew where Lindsay’s eyes had been the whole time they were down there. She, mercifully, dropped the subject for a while after that.

She brought it back up as they were getting ready to enter the next palace, “It’s just something to think about, I would really like to say yes when the princess makes her move.” She sprinted into the building with that, leaving Michael behind. He ran to catch up thinking that he definitely had the best wife, and maybe by the end of this a new boyfriend and girlfriend too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), I post all my stuff there and sometimes talk about fandom things


End file.
